


Relient K Shirt Guy

by hopeisananchor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisananchor/pseuds/hopeisananchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short story inspired by a tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relient K Shirt Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamaleh6994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaleh6994/gifts).



Finally, the hotter than normal Texas autumn had turned into winter. Actual winter. Like, 40 degrees outside winter. Kelsey was in heaven. Except, she wasn’t. She was in her last class of the day, India Texts and Traditions, and she did not want to be in her last class of the day, which really wasn’t even her last class of the day because she was skipping her actual last class of the day. 

Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t stop daydreaming about the Relient K concert she was going to later. She’d been daydreaming about it since she found out they were coming to Dallas. In a few short hours she was going to be seeing her FAVORITE band for the first time. _Oh my god_ , she thought as the professor droned on, _I MIGHT MEET MATTHEW THIESSEN AND IF I DO I WILL DIE. I WILL LITERALLY DIE. Well, okay, not literally, but figuratively. And they’re going to play my FAVORITE SONG AND I JUST_ -

“Um, Kelsey?” Kelsey snapped out of daydream. One of her classmates had tapped her on the shoulder. “Class is over. Are you okay?”

“Oh.” She looked around. The room was empty except for the two of them. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Thanks, see you next class.” 

She rushed off, cheeks red from embarrassment. Once she reached her car, she was filled with excitement for the concert again. She hopped in and drove to her apartment, where she quickly changed.

There wasn’t a ton of time to spare, because she had to drive into the city, so she had decided to drive through Carl’s Jr. for food on her way to the venue. She drove into the line, gave her order, and pulled up to the window. The cashier told her it would be a couple of minutes until her food was ready, so they asked her to drive up and wait. 

She was listening to Relient K (duh) and was jamming out while waiting for her food when she noticed a pretty cute guy sitting inside Carl’s Jr. near the window. _Oh, his eyes are really pretty. He kind of reminds me of Dan- OH MY GOD. IS HE WEARING A RELIENT K SHIRT? HE IS! I wonder if he’s going to the concert? I wonder what his favorite song is_ -

“Here is your food, ma’am. Have a nice day!”

“Thanks!” Kelsey rolled her window up and drove away, forgetting the guy in the Relient K shirt as soon as she smelled her food. She was STARVING. And Carl’s Jr. was always delicious. 

After a much longer drive than anticipated (thanks to traffic) Kelsey finally arrived to the venue for the concert. She got there just in time, about 10 minutes before the first opening band played. She found a nice spot in the back away from the crowd where she could see perfectly. The first band came on. She didn’t know their music, but they were good. As they were playing she was people watching. 

And then - _is that the guy from Carl’s Jr.? Oh my god, it’s the guy from Carl’s Jr. that was wearing the Relient K shirt. THAT’S HIM. I WAS RIGHT! Haha, I was so totally right about him coming to the concert. It looks like he’s here alone, too. _He was standing in the back as well, about 15 feet to Kelsey’s left.__

The first band ended their set. Kelsey was contemplating going to say hi to the Relient K shirt guy. It was a GREAT shirt - she hadn’t seen that design before. She really wanted to ask him where he had purchased it. Before she could make up her mind, the second opening band came on stage and disrupted her thoughts.

Thirty minutes later, the second band finished playing and the stage was being set for Relient K. _This is your chance, just go over there and say hi._ Kelsey stood frozen for a couple of minutes, trying to make up her mind. She finally worked up the courage to walk over. 

As she walked up, Relient K shirt guy turned her way and looked right at her. His eyes brightened. Kelsey blushed. 

“Hi, my name is Kelsey. I hope this isn’t weird, but I just wanted to tell you how much I love your shirt. I haven’t seen that design before.” She smiled.

Relient K shirt guy blushed. “Oh, thank you. I-um, yeah. I actually designed this myself.”

“Oh, wow, seriously?” Kelsey was in awe. “It’s so good.”

He smiled. “Thanks! I, uh, actually still have the design saved. I could e-mail it to you if you’re interested? You just have print it out on one those transfer sheets and then iron it on to a t-shirt.”

“Are you serious? I would love that!”

“Yeah! No problem at all. Let me get your e-mail, Kelsey.” He took out his phone from his pocket. She told him her e-mail address and he typed it in. “And, um, maybe your number too? Just in case the e-mail doesn’t go through or something?”

“Oh, right, yeah.” She told him her number.

She was just about to say something else when Relient K took the stage and the crowd started screaming. Relient K shirt guy smiled at her and then threw his hands up in the air and screamed, too. Kelsey smiled and did the same.

 _This is going to be the best night ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey - if Carl's Jr. guy doesn't work out, there's always Relient K shirt guy (who is also kind of a Carl's Jr. guy). <3


End file.
